


PROJECT_leviathan_startup;;proceed? Y/N

by JustACapybara



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - PROJECT, I might get back into writing?, hopefully this is at least OK i know it ain't the best but sorry ;;, i was really hyped for project pyke and wanted to get smth done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: PROJECT_leviathan_startup;; proceed? Y/NY/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y





	PROJECT_leviathan_startup;;proceed? Y/N

//TRANSCRIPT_A_0_0_0_0_1

… running yet? Oh, it’s lighting up. Ok, Seymour, tell us how you feel.

I can’t move my arm. It was working fine before. What- what did this program do again?

It’s an experiment. Please, sit down and let us proceed. How about now?

It’s so stiff. Why… is- is that skin? Is my- what’s going on? No, hey, HEY WHAT’S GOING ON!

The patient is freaking out, we need security here at Six. Yes please securi

//TRANSCRIPT_end.

//TRANSCRIPT_A_0_0_0_2_9

… running. Ok, miss Amanda, how do you feel? Is there any adverse feeling?

I think there’s something wrong with the audio, ma'am. I’m hearing voices? I think it’s a feedback loop.

Are you sure? We’re not picking up anything.

Yeah, it’s… oh God, that’s a lot of screaming. It sounds painful.

Sorry miss Amanda, can you describe the screams further?

They’re begging to stop? What, what’s going on? I’m not sure I feel comfortable continuing.

Neither are we. Cut the feed. Amanda, we’ll take you somew

//TRANSCRIPT_end.

//TRANSCRIPT_A_0_0_0_7_4

… running. Miss Holly, how do you feel?

There’s a burning sensation in my chest… oh my, I feel invigorated! It, it does hurt a little.

Yes, we are trying to work that kind of thing out. Please, miss Holly, answer us. Are you experiencing any kind of auditory or visual hallucination?

No, I feel completely fine, ma'am.

.. ma'am?

Yes, Doctor. Is that too casual?

I, come, get up. Cut the f

//TRANSCRIPT_end.

//TRANSCRIPT_B_0_0_3_9_4

… running. See, General? I told you. Look at this. This can generate the most complex battle scenarios you can come up with. We can design them as precisely as you want, down to the wind and grain count of the ammo.

Mhm. Activate the protocol then?

It, it is activated. He should be seeing a projection right now. Is there something wrong?

He isn’t moving.

Paralysis has been a small side effect from //;begin _TRANSCRIPT_ FILE CORRUPTED _ DNI _ DNI _ DNI _ DNI

//TRANSCRIPT_D_0_0_9_2_2

… running. ;;;. //FILE CORRUPTED _ DNI _ DNI _ DNI

Wha//TRANSCRIPT_D_0_0_9_2_3tD o dyoo u fyeoeul atnhy idnikf eirse nct?

No, I feel finefinefinefinefinefinefinefine__// ausing the glitches?

I don’t know but it can’t continue. This is just worthless. Just because Yi’s code has been simplified it does NOT mean we can afford to cut corners!

Well if we want to meet on schedule we will. Get the next batch ready. I think we can work some things out.out.out.out.out.out.

That’s imposSsible to do right and on schschedule. It’s one or the othother.

Then chose on scheduleeeeee. Test more than one person at once. LiLILILINk them together. puPUput th th th them in the s a m e simulation I DON’T CarCarCarCare just get it donnnne.

//TRANSCRIPT_END

//TRANSCRIPT//TRANSCRIPT_K_K_0_0_3_3_2_2_1_1_4_5  
WhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhat do you fefefefefefefefefefefefefeel solSOLDier?

ThThThThere’s a lot momomomomore people in this rOoI feel fine.

WhWhWhat do yoOoOU Want me to do s*s*s*s*s*(DNI _ DNI _ DNI _ DNI _ DNI)

FfFfFfFFUCK why are they soSosososo realistic? ThThThaT one looks like YyyYYYYYOuuu. Whhhhy dodododo you do thatthat?

We assASSASSASSASSASSASSure yoyoyou we have not input any commands yet.

I can fefefefeel it though! Under my skin! FUCK! GOD1WHAT IS GOING ONONONONONONONONO

this cannot continiunprececececececece//TRANCRIPT_end. I recognize that mamaman, I, he’s my coucouoC O U S i n? What is he doing? WhWhWhy is he S C re a m i n

cancel cancel canceCECEL

//TRANSCRIPT_end

//TRANSCRIPT_Y_1_3_2_2_1

//TRANSCRIPT_INCOMPLETE_MEMORYCORRUPTION;93%_OF_FILE_CORRUPTED_PROCEED Y/N?

//Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y

… rUrunrunuRUNUNNUNUNiiiiiiing. Con-con-con-con-continuing.

Pppppp Pyke cccc fffffff to meee uu.

Ttttt ww hhhh gathhhhh to tetETETETETETE ultttt ver o ro p am

w arE AW of h at you mmmm hhhh hhhhh abbbb pRoJJJJJJJJ ple DO NOT worryyyy***

LoloLOloloLOloloLOloLOcc

tryIn

vittttttALStttttfffffaaaaIIIIIIl

FailailailailailailailailailOVERfailfailfailailailailailailailailfailailailailailfailUREiminnentttttt

faiLure ImMMMMinenTTTTTT

FaiFAIfaiFaiFAIfaiFAIfai

VvvvvvvvvvvoicEEEE

FAFAFAI__SHUTDOWNOWNOWnownnnnnn

De adeadeadeaed dedededeeedddd?

Ttttt ake his body outttttttttt doo'o teeeee

wwwwWWWWwwhhhhhhat do we do with him?

BurburburburBURYYYY h i m

wash the oOoOoOoOoIl-l-l-l-l and di-di-di-diDIdiddiidid DISCONTINUE this pro-pro-pro-pROJEcT

//TRANSCRIPT_end.

//program; project_leviathan_

starting sequence-ce-ce-ce-ce-ce

//program; project_leviathan_

starting sequeeeeeeee

//program; project_leviathan_

starting sequencccccc

//program; project_leviathan_

//program; project_leviathan_

//program; project_leviathan_

//program; project_leviathan_

//program; project_leviathan_

//program; project_leviathan_

//program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_ //program; project_leviathan_

//program; project_leviathan_

starting sequence

rebooting;;

checkingstatus_bps_; 0/bpm

unstable vitals

unstable vitals

unstable vitals

pumping blood at an accelerated rate ; UNSAFE ; DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED ; DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED? Y/N

Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y

checkingstatus_bps_; 20/bpm

unstable vitals

inject adrenaline ; UNSAFE ; DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED ; DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED? Y/N

Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y

checkinstatus_bps_; 44/bpm

vitals stable

do you wish to start the program? Y/N/E

Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y

starting

brainwaves not detected ; wish to proceed? Y/N

N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N

how to proceed?

ELECTRIC PULSE

that may harm the user; proceed; proceed; proceed? Y/N

Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y

emitting pulse

n

o

W!

AGH!

C-cold.

The cold was the first feeling that his feeble body could process.

The next was pain.

There was such a strong feeling of heartburn that he could barely believe he was alive. Each one of his joints burnt with a tingly sensation, like a million ants crawling inside him, through his bones, his veins. In this dark, cramped space, he imagined this was hell. Buried beneath the earth. But.. but what his hands found were not the cold walls of a casket, or even the damp and chilled earth. It was cold and wet, true, but sticky. It stunk. And as he tried to move… it shuffled.

He froze.

He pushed again, and found that his efforts were met with resistance. Resistance he ignored and continued to push until there was a sightline into…

.. into…

.. pitch black. He couldn’t see anything.

//TRANSCRIPT_F_0_1_4_2_2

I don’t I don’t see how this could go wrong. She’s unconscious. Look at h her.

Her brain still works, dipdipdipshit. If we want to rework it the way we intended there can be absolutely not even a SINGLE failure. No doubt. Nothing. Her mimimimind can affect EVERYTHING. We can’t have someone fucking upupupupup the program again!

We can patchchch it. It’s linked to the c-c-c-c

Fuck patching it! A single bug in thethe wrong time could have catastrophical meanings. Look at how many subjsubjects we’ve went thrhough already! I’m not sure why we’re still even running this division. Christ! I hope the Project division runs you into the dirt.

I can hear them.

What?

What? She’s unconscious isn’t she?

She is supposed to be, yes?

I can hear them, I can, why are you asking? I’m not afraid. Don’t worry I’m not I’m not I’m not I’m not af AF afraaai

//TRANSCRIPT_end.

Another shove.

Another.

Another.

She didn’t dare to look down. At the broken bodies she pushed. Occasionally she swore she saw a face in the darkness, staring right back at her, but she never recognized it. Dark skinned, almost blending with the dark and cramped mass grave. His eyes were closed. Poor Pyke.

Who.. wait, what? Who was Pyke?

She shuddered, but her conviction didn’t let up. She could see light streaking through the outlines of a hundred bodies. She had been digging for so long.

So close to the surface.

So close.

Another shove.

Another.

ANOTHER!

ANOTHER!

//TRANSCRIPT_G_0_1_3_9_2

//TRANSCRIPT_INCOMPLETE_MEMORYCORRUPTION;25%_OF_FILE_CORRUPTED_PROCEED Y/N?

Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y

“Yeah, yeah, I, I got that.” He spoke, nodding. Thank God. The large white room felt much, much less menacing with two scientists inside it. Nothing, nothing bad could happen if they were in with him, right?

Even if he wasn’t in a white room.

If he wasn’t staring at the doctor’s faces.

If he was staring at hollow eyes and a gaping mouth.

He screamed and clutched the steel mask that covered his head.

It was…

It was talking to him.

//TRANSCRIPT_A_0_0_0_1_2

So, what happened to the other ones?

What other ones?

“You know.”

Sir, maybe you should stay quiet while we run the program.

“Wait, no, I… I need to finish something.”

Yes, like that. Please, inform us if you have any kind any kind any kind any kind any kind any kind any kind an–

“STOP! I-I will! I.. I…”

He looked around, and saw only the serpent-like construct in front of him, its mechanical guts wide open and ready to be repurposed. There were… so many of them in this place. It was a cold, desolate place. It wasn’t hell; from what he heard, what he could remember, hell was hot and full of people crying. The only sound here was the wind blowing past and the electric shimmer of these little snakes. Sometimes, the loud mechanical howls of the larger ones.

He.. he knew how to work with them. Why did he know what wires go where? How to shape it to his will. The design was… was spread, in front of him. Like looking at a pamphlet. A tutorial.

The serpent was changed as if the job was done by an expert, and it was. Though he didn’t understand who he was right now. He’d scream if he had the strength to do it.

His circuits were outdated. They were not even compatible with this sharp-looking tech. An old, discarded model.

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Pyke… Pyke, you need to move, Pyke.” He mumbled to himself. Pyke. That was what this body was called. What little of his memory could be deciphered called him Pyke. Pyke. Pyke. It’s who he was. It had to be. It was the body he was inhabiting. It had to be. It had. To. Be.

Pyke.

“Pyke. Pyke, you can’t live like this Pyke. You’re old, Pyke. Pyke.”

He stared outside of the wreck that must have been a container of sorts… it was full of bodies when he found it. Now they made a wall, to hide him from the serpents’ gaze. They wanted to scavenge him. Treat him like scrap.

But…

But he wasn’t scrap. He was alive. He was smarter than them. He was better. He just needed.. just needed parts. Parts the dead wouldn’t need. Parts Josy could sell him– NO! NO! “NO! Pyke. Pyke. Pyke!”

The dead were staring back at him.

He forced the serpent to activate, the sharp orange glow cut almost as deeply as the butcher knives he once wielded. Park… no, no, Pyke. Pyke. His name was Pyke, and he was gonna fix himself.

He was gonna repair himself.

And he was going to burn Project to the ground.


End file.
